The present invention relates to the conveyance of cement through water to form concrete. Ordinarily, concrete is prepared by pre-mixing three basic elements: cement, water and aggregate. Controlled amounts of other substances are frequently added during mixing to impart special properties to the concrete. The mixture is subsequently conveyed to a designated site, where it is introduced into some type of form or mold and allowed to cure. In some instances, concrete must be used under water. Current methods of installing concrete under water generally involve preparation of the concrete mixture above the water, followed by placement of the mixture within a caisson or cofferdam, from which excess water must be excluded. Difficulties have been encountered including, inter alia, premature curing and/or the washing of the cement from the concrete mixture during placement.